


Beautiful Taste of Ignorance

by SugarLee (orphan_account)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gay Panic, Human/Vampire Relationship, I just spent weeks rewatching the whole series and this stuck out to me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SugarLee
Summary: Jason may have been jealous of his sister's gift, her own brand of special, but he wasn't jealous of her ability to find trouble, he wasn't jealous of the amount of vampires trying to vie for her attention. He was glad that he was just human, not an irresistible faerie that could hardly take two steps without landing in some supernatural mess.





	Beautiful Taste of Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> The sex dream between Jason and Warlow still fucks me up to this day.

Jason was jealous, envious of others that could keep relationships longer than he could. He often could feel himself staring at Terry and Arlene, wondering when it would be his turn to have a beautiful love affair like theirs. He wanted to marry, wanted to finally settle down once all the craziness stopped happening in Bon Temps. Sometimes, he was jealous of his sister. Sookie was so special, with her mind-reading and fairy powers. Jason was just some baseline human, nothing special about him other than his dick and its irresistibility. He was always so envious of Sookie, always playing second fiddle to her, even though he was the older sibling. But he still loved her, fairy powers and all.

  
Jason and Niall were waiting in the bushes outside the hotel, ready to kill Ben- Warlow. The sick son of a bitch had tricked them, used his sister's hospitality to get closer to her. He hated him, hated that he forced his blood into him and made him fantasize about him like all the other vampires that did the same.

  
Ben- Warlow was undressing inside his hotel room, the sight reminding him of the dream he'd had last night. It was so vivid, the feeling and taste of him under his tongue as he licked at the cut he'd made on the other man's throat. Just as he'd been so hard when he woke last night, Jason felt the familiar stirrings of desire as Warlow wiggled out of his jeans, trim hips and sculpted torso on display. He wanted desperately to lick the crease between his hip and thighs, nuzzling deep into Warlow's skin and scenting the musk there as he teased his lips toward a warm-. There was no time to be thinking of that! Jason wasn't gay! And he sure as hell didn't think that Warlow was handsome, or hot as hell with his washboard abs and roguish smirk that he kept throwing his sister's way. Jason was straight as a pin, had fucked more than half his way through Bon Temps and other surrounding parishes. There was no way he was gonna be shifting his priorities concerning sex this far into life. It's not like he hated gays, he was friends with Lafayette after all. Jason was a good man, he was just confused from the V is all.

  
Niall strode forward, keys in hand and a determined look on his face. Jason ran forward, his police training coming back to him as he crouched out of sight of the window. Niall unlocked the door, Jason going in first with his shotgun. They both descended on the bathroom, Niall using the ball of light he'd taught to Sookie to blast Warlow. There was no one in the shower, a ruse and a trap for them. Niall was blasted in the back, crashing into Jason and the shower, the older man falling to the floor. Jason had dropped his gun, scrambling to grab it before Warlow came to kill him. Turning, he was faced with the bastard himself, the man who murdered his parents and bought his sister 300 years ago.

  
"Jason," he cooed, the familiar syrupy feeling of being glamored overtaking Jason. His voice no longer held the southern twang Warlow initially had when they first met. "I think it's time to say good bye to your grandfather now."

  
Jason turned to Niall, kneeling next to his unconscious form as he did what Warlow wanted.

  
"Goodbye, Grandpa Niall."

  
Turning back to Warlow, Jason stood stiff as he waited for whatever he had next for him.

  
"Does Sookie know about me?"

  
"No, Niall and me came right here when we found out."

  
A smug smile stretched over Warlow's face, his warm hand coming to rest of Jason's neck, the thumb rubbing gently over his pulse. Warlow led him back into the bedroom, shoving Jason on the bed while he stood in front of him. He was still naked, tan and warm as the sun on a summer day. The scent of honeysuckle and peaches wafted into his nose, reminding him of his youth running around Gran's house with Hoyt as they played pretend. It made him calm, made him somewhat easier to take hold of as he relaxed.

  
"Jason, I'm going to fuck you now and you are going to enjoy every bit of it. And when I finish with you, you will thank me and leave with a conscious clear. You will no longer try to search for me, unconcerned with your parent's killer. You will go to work and forget about me. But first, you will close the curtains and then suck me off. Do you understand?"

  
Jason nodded, mind unable to deny Warlow his wishes. His only goal was to please him, whether that meant killing his sister or giving up his ass to the other man was no concern to him. He shut the curtains, blocking the outside world out from what was to occur inside the hotel room.

  
Jason may have been jealous of his sister's gift, her own brand of special, but he wasn't jealous of her ability to find trouble, he wasn't jealous of the amount of vampires trying to vie for her attention. He was glad that he was just human, not an irresistible faerie that could hardly take two steps without landing in some supernatural mess.

  
_'Sookie can have that troublesome vampire shit,_ ' Jason thought as he fell onto his knees, Warlow's desire evident and inches from his face. _'I don't want no part in it.'_


End file.
